Mistress Mia's Dominion
by Makalani Astral
Summary: The Dark Lord's downfall is near but how is Harry, Hermione and Snape making it possible. BDSM, hgss, TFC challenge fic.


Mistress Mia's Dominion

A/N: The 'x's' denote different points in time as well a different scenes. We all know I'm not JKR…trust me, I'm not rich. I'd also like to thank Mo, Slyslytherin and Gonnabefamous for being my betas. Especially, Sly for continuing to yell at me for not finishing the changes necessary and for delaying posting this.

A loud series of pops sounded as twelve men clad in all black appeared on a muggle street on the outskirts of London.

"Come! I want my treat before I have to return home!" One man called to the others while he strode to a particularly beautiful house set on a well-groomed piece of land.

The house was ablaze with lights. Opening the front door, all the men pushed back the hoods of their cloaks and filed in. They needn't have knocked or called out; someone always saw to them almost immediately. Today, it was Rhiannon.

'Welcome once again, gentlemen. May I take your cloaks? Please sit in the Grand Parlour and I'll locate your hostesses." She took their cloaks then returned to the man she always dealt with. Sofly, "Lucius, you don't mind waiting do you? I shan't be long in collecting them."

Lucius nodded to his beauty and she departed up the rounded staircase after hanging the cloaks in the foyer closet.

Lucius turned to look at his compatriots, thinking. They'd stumbled upon this muggle BDSM domain and none had been able to ruin it; instead they all returned after particularly unpleasant nights for some relaxing and venting. They now each had their own girls and their own pleasures.

Clicks and murmurred voices brought Lucius back to his present circumstances. He turned to watch Mistress Mia's beauties (or some of them) slip down the stairs to great each of them, then lead them to an upstairs bedroom. Rhia smiled at him when he slipped his arm possessively around her waist. He felt himself relaxing already from her scent and presence. She'd make him feel better soon enough.

Xxxxxxxx

"I'm glad you're coming in so often." Cassandra cooed to Perry.

"I enjoy our sessions as well. We all come so often now…Well, work's quite stressful at the moment." Perry gave her a crooked smile.

She wondered briefly if it was really work or a woman that was stressing him. She watched him strip then she put his wrists into the shackles hanging ¾ way up the wall. Today she let him face the room to allow him to watch her deliberate on which tools she'd use on him.

"Well? Start! I want to hear my story!"

"After the meeting with the werewolves, giants and vampires, we left...I told you about us planning that, right? We went to a woman's house…a young witch about your age. She had black hair and worked, we'd found out, for the old white wizard. We surrounded her house and some of us went in. She was in the shower. It's been a long time for Tony, for him to be with a woman he's not paying for, so he joined her in the shower. Well, he forced her back in as she was getting out. He threw her wand out the window and…" Perry started to confess their nightly activities to the ebony goddess in latex. She wanted fantastical stories with violence. She thought his words were stories but they were real. No matter, it still felt good to tell someone without their revulsion.

Sometime after he'd started confessing, she'd chosen a switch. Advancing towards him while listening attentively she started their routine.

Xxxxx

His regal ice queen, Astrid, pointed her riding crop towards the assortment of restraints having already demanded which one he should put on. He walked across the elegant parlour-style room, his left hand holding up his open trousers while the right hand finished rolling up the left shirt sleeve. His shirt was already un-tucked and unbuttoned. Coming up to the silver tray that would hold a lovely tea set in any other house, Tony picked up the cockring and put it on.

Crack! Astrid's crop slapped her thigh, "_Paschlee _(1)! You are slow tonight! I will not tolerate this!"

Her Russian hardened him as well as heartened him. He was glad she chose him. To hear his native tongue helped him through these days, though chances of hearing it were few to non-existent outside of Mistress Mia's Dominion and his family. He dropped to his knees to beg his ice queen's forgiveness, belatedly remembering he'd forgotten to reapply the cushioning charm to his knees.

Xxxxx

"My boots are not shining, Stan! Start again!" One of the boots in question pushed Stan back towards the polish. His eyes, having never left her boots, slowly traveled up her black latex boot-clad leg, the dual slit cranberry skirt, her long bright blood red fingernails, bare arms, her leather and lace bodice, bare neck to her tastefully put together face…her angry face.

"Please forgive me, Miranda." He carefully picked up the polish and started to reapply it to the boot still resting squarely on his chest, "One night, my brother, Dolph, his wife, Bella, myself and a few others went to this family's house, the Longbottoms. They were…police and we tortured them for the information we thought they had."

"I told you to start on my boots again, not start a new story." Miranda lit a cigarette and blew the smoke into his face. Stan breathed the smoke in deeply. He loved the brand of tobacco she chose to roll her fags with.

"Please forgive me, Miranda. The old woman we tortured tonight is the mother of the male police officer of the couple we tortured years ago. We went thinking the old woman and the couple's only child were there. Bella started us off with the painful curse of cruciatus. The old woman started screaming and writhing on her parquet floor. We spread out throughout the mansion looking for the boy. We didn't find him and a house elf finally revealed he'd left home to visit a friend for a few weeks. The old woman actually called us traitors! We'd been torturing her for a few hours when she called us that. Wally immobilized and silenced her then walking towards the door we all lit things…rugs, curtains, furniture…on fire. From the edge of the property we sent up the Dark Mark and watched the house burn. We'll get the boy later."

Xxxxxx

Pippa was thrilled. Wally was back again! This was once daily the past two weeks! Her sessions with him were always so demanding. She usually reserved her silver-tipped cat-o-nines for the customers whose pain tolerance levels she'd built up over years. But this man, he'd been able to take it their first session and wanted her to use everything she had. It was invigorating, refreshing and the best work out! She knew she was supposed to listen to his stories. Mistress Mia's orders, just like the request for the stories. But she couldn't with the adrenaline coursing through her veins. So she taped her sessions with him always making sure the microphone was near him.

"Talk!" Pippa demanded with the flick of her wrist.

"A few years ago, I grabbed the best friend of my Lord's enemy at a busy shopping centre. She was about to turn 12. I pulled her into a darkened alley and cast charms on her to be quiet, then on the entrance to the alley so no one would notice us or want to come into it. It was easy to pull her jumper up, not that she had any tits to play with and to push her jeans down. She wailed on me with her arms and hands but she didn't try to scream. She was so tight. I totally ripped her apart. I left her lying in the trash, just where she belongs. Stupid bint, actually got up and went back to her friends and school but it seems she never told anyone."

Xxxxxx

The men walked into Mistress Mia's one Saturday night. Cecelia strolled down the stairs.

"Gentlemen, good to see you again." The olive-skinned beauty turned to her Finn, "Darling! Will you wait a moment while I collect the rest of the girls?"

Dark haired, dark clothed Finn kissed her outstretched hand and nodded his assent after she'd taken his black cloak and kissed his cheek.

Minutes later the girls started their descent of the stairs. Only, tonight, an extra beauty followed them to the top of the stairs. The girls stilled but the new beauty continued down to walk among the men.

"Girls? Who's man is whose?" The woman wore black leather kitten-heeled boots that hugged her legs until just over her knees where they stopped, a dual slit black skirt that laced at the sides, long black satin gloves, a plum leather corset and a beaded tear-drop black pearl and satin choker. Her long straight dark brown and auburn highlighted hair caught the light as she walked in front of the men, assessing each. They had assembled themselves into two lines and she headed back to the front of the first one.

"Dolph," Jane spoke from the bottom of the stairs as the woman passed the first man.

"Theo," Meaghan called out.

"Gus," Danika sighed from the landing above them all.

"Crabber," Helen drawled, a few steps from the top of the staircase.

"Stan," Miranda stated, one hand resting on the banister while the other fluffed her strawberry-blonde tresses.

"Goyle," Rosemary said as she smoothed down her skirt with her right hand as her left rested on her hip.

The woman finished with the first line and made a u-turn that flared her skirt to walk between the lines now. She made sure to look all the men up and down as she passed each. They felt her careful inspection.

"Finn, Mistress," the spanish beauty called from her position close to the bottom of the staircase.

"Wally," Pippa piped up from the top step.

"Lucius," Rhiannon purred. His lips curled up into a smirk as Mistress Mia inspected him.

"Tony," Astrid said.

"Perry," Cassandra declared.

"Cyber," Rachel finished from the middle of the staircase.

The woman twirled to face all of the men as well as her girls. "Very well, carry on."

The men broke rank and started up the stairs. As the last few couples were reaching the top of the stairs, she spoke again.  
"Cecelia, put our Finn in my boudoir. I'll be up shortly."

Minutes later…

"My Mistress will take very good care of you, Finn." Cecelia smoothed her hands down his shoulders and arms from behind him as he walked towards the huge fireplace opposite a very large four poster. There were manacles attached at each post, one on the bottom and one on the top so all possibilities were available.

"I am not in the mood for something or someone new, 'Celia." He purred as he turned on his heel to pierce her with his hard obsidian gaze.

Before Cecelia could respond, the doors opened to reveal Mistress Mia.

"Thank you, Cecelia." The Mistress of the Dominion dismissed her sub.

Cecelia's eyes ricocheted to Finn's then to the floor, "Enjoy my Mistress' attention, Finn." She closed the doors behind her with a sorrowful look towards Finn only he could see.

"I am paying for Cecelia for my sessions."

"I'm not actually charging you at all for this session, Finn." She smiled craftily at him. "No, you won't play nice with us…no stories…Why, you're barely verbal at all during her sessions."

"Talk is overrated by women."

"It can be; it can also be therapeutic but no fear, I like what I've heard from Cecelia. Besides my orders, I don't speak unless necessary."

Finn appraised her then finally acquiesced with a nod.

"Good. Remove your outer layers of clothing then bend over the footstool." She picked up a padded switch from a drawer near the bed, she turned to see him already bent over. She smiled, a perfect white smile, then walked around him so he could see the paddle she'd chosen. He squirmed slightly after seeing it. Walking behind him, she waited a few moments to help build his anticipation before striking the first blow to his upturned, rounded bum.

Xxxxxx

Later that night, Severus Snape glared at a proffered sweet from the most powerful wizard.

"This meeting didn't seem to accomplish much, Severus. What else do you wish to tell me." Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair, over his desk. His eyes glittered.

"You know I've been frequenting Mistress Mia's Dominion with some of the others…to try to keep the women safe from my compatriots?" Severus sneered. "Tonight we met the infamous Lady of the House. She walked among us, shortly after we arrived. She had each girl tell her who they were servicing. Due to their insolence, they actually told the women their real names or a variant thereof. Rabastan and Rodolphus have shortened their names but they are still easily recognizable. They are 'Stan' and 'Dolph'." He snorted at the ridiculousness of the men. "Lucius is using his real, full name. Anyway, tonight I was…blessed with being taken from Cecelia by her Mistress. I was originally asked for violent fantastical stories to tell Cecelia during our sessions. Tonight, I inferred that each man was asked the same and they deliver. Knowing they're already using they're real names, it wouldn't surprise me that they are confessing our nefarious activities."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and hmmmed. "What if you asked…Cecelia was it?…to tell you violent fantastical stories? Maybe she'll end up telling you what the other men have told their partners?"

"That will not work. I have stressed a detestation of anything verbal that is not a command, question or answer. Both Cecelia and her Mistress are aware of this. It seems Mistress Mia gets full reports from all her girls on what their clients like, seeing as how she knew my preferences."

"Could anyone there be magical or a squib?"

"Squib is a possibility but not anyone there being magical. We checked the perimeter and the house before truly starting to frequent the Dominion for any magical residue. We found none. That is what's making them all reckless with their names and 'stories'. But wouldn't someone who knew what was going on in the magical world bring all of this to your attention sooner or the Ministry? Why wouldn't they tell us what they know? I would conclude there aren't any squibs there, either."

"Harry has his own sources of information. He's made strategic moves through his D.A., like the removal of Neville Longbottom, completely, from the Longbottom home. Augusta refused to leave but they saved Neville."

Xxxxxx

"Pick your least favourite tool for punishment, quickly." Mistress Mia, once again, stood in her boudoir with 'Finn.'

Severus walked over and selected the switch. Returning to Mistress Mia, he dropped to his cushioning-charmed knees, bowed his head and held out the switch to her with both of his hands.

The beautiful woman laughed upon taking his method of punishment. "Too bad, Finn, I was hoping for more pleasurable pursuits tonight but with this switch and your high tolerance for pain, our entire session will have me using this for you to feel anything in the pain department. Well, it was your choice."

She stood and motioned him towards the fireplace. Pushing him to stand on the stone outside the fire, facing it, Mistress Mia pinned one arm near the mantle. It was then, Severus realized, there were manacle cuffs there, no chains but the cuff directly under the mantle. Still staring at his newly imprisoned hand, the other came to the same predicament and Mistress Mia stepped back.

True to her word, she used the switch the whole session. Severus left feeling quite unfulfilled.

Xxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape watched as different students were saved. Some should have gone home for Christmas but turned back to the castle after stepping onto the Hogsmeade Station platform. Others were supposed to meet relatives for a Hogsmeade weekend but never left the castle. And still more never left for the funerals of their loved ones where the rest of their families were summarily executed by the Death Eaters.

"There must be a squib or some other non-magical relation at Mistress Mia's."

Severus agreed and set course for the Dominion immediately.

Bursting through the door, Severus found Cecelia just showing a customer out.

"Finn! How lovely to see you. You came at a good time and on a good day. Mistress Mia's out and we've not had a session together in a long time now."

"It's your Mistress I must see. Now."

"She's not here. I can…"  
"No! It is her I must see. A Mistress will not leave her Dominion for long or go far from it. Find her."

"Let me call her and see if she's available to return."

Cecelia walked stiffly to the telephone in the office off the foyer.

"Mistress? I'm so sorry to bother you but Finn is here. He's just arrived and is demanding to see you. He won't…Yes. Yes. Of course."

Cecelia hung up the phone, turning to him with a smile. "You are special, Finn. If she's out, she's out and that's usually the end of it. But she said she's on her way. It'll be a little bit. Why don't I get you some tea while you wait?"

Severus nodded to her and went to sit in the Grand Parlour. When she returned, he poured for both of them and they drank in silence.

After the phone rang the first time, Cecelia gently placed her teacup on the coffee table and walked back to the office on the other side of the foyer.

"Mistress Mia's Dominion."

"You'll be here in a few minutes? Wonderful. We're almost done with tea. I'll await your signal before bringing Finn up to your boudoir."

"I heard." Severus dryly stopped her from repeating the message.

Severus waited another four minutes or so until there was a chime. Cecelia stood and motioned for him to follow her, though he already knew his way to Mistress Mia's boudoir. He had noticed that there were never any unaccompanied clients walking around.

He quickly found them at the boudoir doors. Entering, he found a tight-lipped Mistress with her hands on her satin-knickered hips. She wore the usual black leather kitten-heeled boots with black fishnet stockings leading up and under those forest green satin knickers. A forest green lace and black leather corset, long black silk gloves and a black military cap on her long straight hair completed her outfit. A riding crop was already in her hand. Anger resonated off of her.

Taking in her Mistress' demeanor, Cecelia fled. Severus took a deep breath and proceeded towards his infuriated domina.

"Never once have you shown Cecelia or I that you have some dominance in you. Why start now?"

"Who are you? How do you know what's going on? Why did you wait so long to start effecting change?" Severus stopped in front of her, snarling.

"How dare you walk into my home and demand to see me! Upon finding I'm not at home, you demand for me to be found! I can assure you, my dear Potions Master, that you have thoroughly displeased your Mistres." Severus' eyebrow quirked and he shifted his weight. "What's this? You want to know how I know your position? Well, my dear. Severus. Snape. Professor. At Hogwarts. School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am one of your 'dunderheaded students.'" Mia stalked around him, angrily slapping the crop against her thigh.

"No, you're not. I've never seen you before or anyone like you. Now who are you and who are you passing your information onto?" Severus turned with her.

"I am one of your students. I also don't have time for your games. I need to be studying for our Polyjuice Potion exam tomorrow. Good evening, Professor."

Her voice had lowered to become sultry but with a high tone of warning, she walked towards the desk and picked up a goblet of wine.

"I use a glamourie on me at school but you won't be able to tell since it's the same kind as the makeup glamourie…and everyone uses that. No magic is allowed in my Dominion."

Nodding at him with a smirk, she disappeared.

Back in her rooms at Hogwarts, Mia fumed. How dare he! However, it's about time he figured out! Laughing, she pulled out her tiny mobile from her cleavage. She checked to make sure it was on vibrate as it had been during her Charms class.

Xxxxxxx

Severus heavily patrolled his seventh year NEWT-level class searching each female face for any sign of his domina.

It couldn't be any of his Slytherins…none would venture into the outside muggle world. The Hufflepuffs are too nice. Submissives they might be but none of them would even understand BDSM let alone submerge themselves into that world. That left the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws. The only Gryffindor female was the Head Girl, know-it-all, so prim and proper, sitting between Weasley and The-Boy-Whose-Life-I-Keep-Saving. A Ravenclaw, it must be. Severus' calculating stare took in each of the Ravenclaws in his class.

When the class was over, he slipped down into his chair. He'd not found her. He contemplated his Mistress truly being a squib, as she'd not done any magic in front of him. A relative could have given the portkey to her. Or she could be a seventh year but not in his class. She'd just have to check with a housemate to know what potion they were on. Yes, and the muggle means of communication…only a Ravenclaw would bring one in and be able to figure out how to make it work within the magical wards.

He nodded to himself and stood, his decision made. Just in time for his first OWL-level Hufflepuff student to breech the doorway.

A week later, Severus still had no answer. But she was a constant in his thoughts and dreams. The smirk of her crimson lips, the way she kept him guessing. Her scent he could not find on another. Never had a woman evaded him so, nor kept him guessing. He would search the faces of his female students for similar shaped lips and eyes. He was now patrolling the hallways more than usual in desperate hopes of walking past her, smelling her luscious scent or realizing her perfect height. _(After all, what vain teenage girl doesn't wear highheels in school?)_ All this accomplished only to frustrate him further, professionally and sexually.

Xxxxxxx

That Thursday, the Dark Lord summoned him. After a raid, the usual dozen men apparated to Mistress Mia's. Nothing seemed different but Cecelia's smile shook slightly and tipped the balance more towards pain than pleasure. It was obvious her Mistress had reprimanded her.

During his meeting with Albus, after his session with Cecelia, the two men conversed again on who Mistress Mia might be. Severus was now certain she was a squib.

Xxxxxxx

Mia had noticed his searching, piercing gaze sweeping through the Ravenclaws then upper years in general. She had to hide her smirks in her books. She made a mental note to wear baggy track bottoms and a hoodie on the weekends as well as keeping her hair extra frizzy…from all of the stress of exams. She was also glad that she almost never wore her boots in school. Her Doc Martins were truly perfect for running around after the boys…and keeping a certain sexy Potions Master in the dark. He'd changed her dreams. They'd been nightmares filled with what could happen to her friends and family. Now they were sexually charged wonders. Those dreams helped her plan her next sessions with 'Finn.' She looked forward to those sessions now.

Xxxxxx

"My loyal followers, the next time I summon you, will be to attack Hogwarts!" Lord Voldemort stood in front of the Death Eaters with Nagini curled around his body. He raised one arm in premature triumph while the purebloods around him let out yells of celebration.

"Severus, I want you to preoccupy Dumbledore while we surround the castle. We will then fight our way in and through the castle. Whoever kills Dumbledore will earn my respect and a bounty but remember to leave the boy for me."

As usual, when the group was dismissed, the usual dozen apparated to Mistress Mia's Dominion. Jubilantly they walked into the foyer. Meaghan was the one, this time, to originally attend the men. As usual, the girls quickly came for them. Cecelia took Severus by the hand and quickly led him to Mistress Mia's boudoir. Once the doors were shut, she pushed her fingers to his lips.

"Wait here for Mistress. We have other guests tonight. She wants your complete obedience."

Quickly, she left for her Mistress.

Mistress Mia entered her boudoir in a cloud of scent and air of authority to find Severus observing the room with his piercingly astute gaze.

"Still trying to figure out who I am?" She laughed and walked to one of the chairs in front of the fireplace to sit. She motioned for him to do the same after situating herself.

"You're a squib or some non-magical realtive of a magical person. You are not one of my students, I am certain."

"Well, since I'm not one of your students let's get into it. Strip. Kneel."

Severus stood, quickly disrobed then knelt in front of her chair.

"Polish." She waved her hand towards the black polish on the table beside her but also unsheathed a dagger to lay in her lap. She put one leather boot-clad foot onto his chest. When he didn't move quickly enough she slashed her dagger across his face and powerfully pushed the foot against his chest.

Severus knew his cheek had been split open as well as that he'd have a perfect imprint of her boot on his chest for quite some time. He quickly picked up the polish but looked around for a rag. Mistress Mia seemed to take this as reluctance and sliced down his chest with the dagger, dividing one nipple in it's path. He grabbed his shirt, ripped one sleeve off and proceeded to use it as the rag for polishing her boots.

"_Does her magical relative hate me this much or does she have another agenda, leaving me so battered? Well, at least I won't hear any comments on my ability as I've not had intercourse with her or Cecelia_." Severus thought as he massaged her leg through her boot while polishing. _"This is not something we've done before. Why now?"_

"Socks, boots, trousers. Leave the shirt un-tucked and unbuttoned. Do not repair the sleeve. These pieces are the only clothing you are allowed to leave in. You will soon see why." She pulled her gloved arm back from him, which he'd moved towards him once her boots were done. "Now, once downstairs, you are to fetch someone here. You will understand who when we get down to the foyer." Throwing open the doors she left him to rush after her.

Xxxxxxxx

For the first time, the men were gathering in the foyer after their respective sessions. It was truly rare for them to see one another when their sessions were done as their differing pleasures took different amounts of time. Tonight, they were quickly finding each other all together, finished at the same time. No one noticed the strangeness of this, their excitement was too great, knowing they would soon rule the wizarding world.

The girls moved towards the stairs as the front door opened slowly. The men felt some magic being worked. They pulled their wands and turned towards the door but after that slight delay, the door burst open along with the foyer closet, a room at the top of the stairs and the Grand Parlour which had been closed, strangely. D.A. members cast disarming, silencing and immobilizing charms. The Death Eaters realized too late that the original magic being worked was an anti-apparating charm on the foundation of the house. They were captured.

"But they do not have Severus!" Lucius Malfoy glowed, knowing there was one more who could save them. His old friend would not let him down. "I will not return to Azkaban," Lucius vowed himself. "There are too many witnesses this time."

Speak of the devil…Severus was pushed down the stairs by Mistress Mia, a wand in her hand as well as a riding crop she'd exchanged for the dagger. Once he was in front of the captured Death Eaters, she pushed him to his knees. His compatriots could see how badly beaten he was. They assumed he was wandless as well but were questioning who this woman was that could hide her magic from them, the pureblood elite.

Mia smiled at them all. "Wondering who I am? So has your dear Potions Master when he realized there was someone magical here. Just goes to show, you are not as cunning as you think. Severus, you have your orders. Go and fetch."

Severus lumbered to his feet, realizing that he was to put on a show for his fellow Death Eaters. He limped out the door and apparated away. All knew where he'd go.

Members of the Order of the Phoenix started arriving with some aurors but the one person who arrived that startled the Death Eaters into realizing this was a very elaborate trap, one that they might not free themselves of, was Harry Potter. He walked in from a door under the staircase that the Death Eaters had never seen anyone leave or enter from. They'd assumed it was a closet but the light from beyond and laughter as well as the teacup at his lips told them otherwise.

"Mia, you sent Snape to retrieve his Master?"

"We're here to help you, Harry," Tonks called out as she entered the house and nodded to Mia. Her hair was Slytherin green today, perfect for their downfall.

Harry finished his tea and handed the cup to Miranda.

"Girls, vacate the house immediately. Jane, Rhia, the Dominion is yours if something happens to me but as we've already captured the worst and most vicious, all looks well."

The women nodded their assent and flowed through the house quickly, quieting it.

Xxxxxxx

"My Lord," Severus abased himself at Lord Voldemort's feet, "a number of us have been captured by Dumbledore's men. I was able to get away after much difficulty." Severus hoped that the Dark Lord would be persuaded to go, as they hoped.

"Who has been captured, Severus?" He hissed down at the bowing black-haired man. Severus was a sight, beaten, bloody, unkempt, one shirtsleeve missing. This was a man who had barely gotten away.

"Rabastan, Rodolphus, Augustus, Antonin, Lucius, Walden, Crabbe, Goyle, Mulciber, Nott and Avery, my Lord, they are all captured by Dumbledore's men. As I was leaving, I heard a shout that was welcoming Potter to the fight." Severus knew this last little bit would push the Dark Lord over the edge. Mia was obviously passing her information onto Potter and his D.A., hopefully Potter was truly there to dispose of the Dark Lord.

"Let us go and free my followers, Severus."

Severus apparated back to Mistress Mia's with the Dark Lord at his side. The moment they appeared Severus dove away from the skeletal man who'd lorded over him too long as Potter disarmed him.

The whole 'battle' took very little time. Potter had no qualms about killing Tom Riddle - Lord Voldemort - and did so quickly and efficiently to Severus' surprise. He watched as the Death Eaters were led away by Tonks and Shacklebot and Albus poked the smoking remains of the latest fallen Dark Lord. He could see the hope in his fellow Death Eater's eyes but he started naming names and where to find the others so that the other Order members could go and round them up immediately before anyone knew what had happened.

Once the Death Eaters were gone and he'd finished naming names and locations, Severus slipped up into the house to find Potter and a number of his students lounging around the Grand Parlour with Mistress Mia having tea.

"Well? Who are you?" Severus kneed the coffee table out of his way to stand in front of the beautiful woman who'd saved his and many other's lives. He realized he'd come to enjoy their sessions more than the ones he had with Cecelia and although he didn't know who she was, he'd started falling in love with her. He wanted her to dominate him for the rest of his life. Changing their session into one without his preferences so he'd be beaten and look horrible when appearing downstairs was brilliant. This woman had a mind that rivaled his as he still had no idea who she was. He didn't care if she was a squib or a muggle, but he had to have her forever. He'd finally found his other half, after giving up that she existed.

"Really, professor, don't you recognize your own Head Girl?" Mia stood, put one hand on her hip and smirked at him. They were eye level with her in her heeled boots, still gleaming from the polishing he'd given them not an hour before.

Severus gaped at her, "No." He took a step back. "There's no way you are Hermione Granger."

Mistress Mia waved her wand at herself to put on a glamourie. Her hair dulled, frizzed and curled slightly. Her makeup fell away to leave the clean, fresh face of Hogwart's current Head Girl.

His mouth dropped, he couldn't help it. She laughed, took away the glamourie and stepped towards him. She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him towards her. "Meet me in my boudoir in ten minutes for a real session." Then her lips met his in a passionate kiss before she slid the hand around his neck down onto his bruised and bloody chest to push him away with a smirk.

Severus turned and strode for the stairs.

xxxxxxx

_(1) Paschlee_: means 'hurry up' or 'come on' in Russian.

Written for The Third Floor Corridor Adult Fanfiction Contest due March 11, 2007. Rules: Must be NC-17 or M, May include any ship, Must be over 500 words and under 7000, I would say keep it clean, as usual, but that would rather defeat the purpose, Be warned, when reading, that these stories have adult content, Do not write about characters that are underaged. All characters used must be 18 and over, 4 entries needed if any are to be judged, Links only, please. FFN does not allow entries that are nc-17, so you may have to find another site. I personally recommend using aswinder on sycophant hex. Must be written specifically for this contest.


End file.
